The present invention relates to portable partition systems used in partitioning larger room areas into smaller spaces. One such system is described in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,002, issued May 20, 1975, entitled "Partition System" and invented by myself. In that application, a system is described for fastening vertically upstanding partition panels together, and especially large, bulky, heavy partition panels. A connecting pin extends between pin-receiving apertures formed in the end surfaces of two panels with fastening screws extending normally outwardly through screw holes in the side surfaces of the panels and engaging the connecting pin. The fastening screws include tapered heads which engage offset apertures through the side surfaces for wedging the panels tightly toward one another to eliminate any cracks and spaces therebetween and to secure one panel tightly to the other.
This system worked exceptionally well under most circumstances. However, a problem was encountered every time partitions were abutted with the screw holes disposed on opposite sides of the partition rather than on the same side. The outside surfaces of the two panels were not flush or coextending and were, in fact, offset and misaligned from one another. Such misalignment caused a considerable problem in the assembly of such panels because it resulted in an unsightly, unaesthetic seam or joint in the finished partition system. Even when greater care was taken to ensure that the pin-receiving apertures were precisely on center, the problem was not solved.